Angels birthday
by Adsagsona
Summary: It's Angels birthday, but he's not feeling too good. Spike is the only one that can save him from a certain death. Will he? R&R please.


Disclaimer: I do not, in any way own Angel, Cordelia, Spike and other characters of BTVS and AtS. The actors are of course their own property and the characters are owned by Joss Whedon etc.  
  
Author's note: This story is about Angels birthday (duh!) and Spike is the only one that can help him. But will he? And at what costs? Situates around season 4 of BTVS and season 1 of AtS.  
  
  
  
Angel wasn't feeling too well. He had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Angel!?"  
  
"In here."  
  
He answered in a weak voice Cordelia stood in the doorway to his bedroom. She was shocked to see him still lying in bed.  
  
"What's wrong? Usually it isn't even dark yet when you come up. Overslept?"  
  
"No. I don't know. I don't feel well. It seems like it's too hard to get out of bed."  
  
Cordelia walked closer, carefully placing her hand on Angel's forehead.  
  
"Oh my god, you're burning up! Can vampires feel hot?"  
  
Angel only shrugged.  
  
"Wait here, I hope Wesley knows something."  
  
She ran upstairs to find the ex-watcher.  
  
"Wesley! Come quick, something's wrong with Angel."  
  
"What is it ?"  
  
"He's sick."  
  
Wesley looked up from his books.  
  
"That isn't possible. Vampires don't get sick."  
  
"Well, Angel isn't your regular vamp, now is he?"  
  
Wesley went to the bedroom.  
  
"Angel, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Bad."  
  
"But how can this be? I've never heard of an ill vampire."  
  
Angel couldn't answer that question anymore. He was out cold. Wesley searched through all his books while Cordelia checked the internet.  
  
"Nothing! Tell me this isn't happening."  
  
"Cordelia, maybe I could call Giles? He knows more of vampires than I do."  
  
She knew that they were in big trouble, otherwise Wesley would never have admitted that he didn't know everything.  
  
"Okay, you do that."  
  
In Sunnydale, the phone rang.  
  
"Rupert Giles."  
  
"Rupert, something weird has happened to Angel. He's ill."  
  
"Wesley? He's a vampire."  
  
"It's true, he has fever and right now it's so bad that he has passed out."  
  
"I will get right to it. Did he come in contact with a demon?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe it was some sort of spell?"  
  
"The only spell that was possible, is to make someone human again. And you know that nobody can perform it."  
  
"This is indeed very strange. I will go in the books and call you as soon as I find something."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Cordelia and Wesley tried to take care of Angel while Giles bounced from book to book. The Scooby Gang came in and everybody was surprised seeing Giles so busy.  
  
"What is it, Giles? Another end of the world?"  
  
"I wish. it's about Angel."  
  
Buffy had heard only one word and immediately jumped on it.  
  
"What's with him?"  
  
"He's sick."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Xander thought that a comment would be good right now, to break the tension.  
  
"Maybe Deadboy is homesick. When is the last time he's been to Ireland? A good 250 years?"  
  
"250 years? Xander, you're a genius! What day is today?"  
  
"August 26, why?"  
  
"That is the day Angel became a vampire. He told me once."  
  
"And that was 250 years ago?"  
  
Giles found something related.  
  
"Rarely vampires make it to that age, but 250 years is a sort rite of passage. They will be recognized everywhere as master vampires and will have absolute power. Their strength will double."  
  
"What is the problem then?"  
  
"One of his Children, preferably one of the elder, has to 'refuel' or revive him."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Give him new blood. First suck all the blood out of him and replace it."  
  
"Ew!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Buffy was thinking about more important stuff. Like who were his Childer?"  
  
"Giles, do you see who could do that?"  
  
"Angelus made only a few Childer that lived longer than a couple of days. Penn, Drusilla and Spike."  
  
"We don't know where Penn is, Dru was last seen in Brasil and Spike is."  
  
"Here." Everyone in the room turned to the door. The bleach blonde vampire wasn't sure why he was the center of attention.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
Giles and Buffy looked at each other, this couldn't go right.  
  
"It's about Angel."  
  
"Did he run out of hairgel?"  
  
"No, it's his birthday."  
  
"If you think I'm going to cheer, Slayer."  
  
"You have to give him your blood."  
  
"What?! No way, not in this unlife."  
  
Spike didn't stay to find out the rest. He stormed out of the room.  
  
"I'll go after him."  
  
Buffy ran after Spike and finally found him in his crypt. watching 'Passions'.  
  
"Don't bother coming in, Slayer. I'm not doing it."  
  
"You have to, Angel is dying."  
  
"That's even better."  
  
"You know, I could just knock you out and take you with me."  
  
"No, you can't. I've read up on the ritual.. the Childe has to give permission to use his or her blood. And there is just no way."  
  
"I'll buy you cigarettes."  
  
"Geez Slayer, let's see. smokes or Angel dead. I think I'll go with the second."  
  
"Spike. please?"  
  
"No, you can't make me."  
  
"Is there anything I can give you to persuade you?"  
  
Spike thought long and hard about it. He made his decision.  
  
"You."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I want you."  
  
"Are you out of your mind !? Not in this lifetime."  
  
"Look Slayer, you have a choice. just say it."  
  
"You are serious, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course. What happens to Angel can also happen to me. I don't have any strong Childer, most of them are minions and won't live another year."  
  
"Where am I in that picture? You want to vamp me!"  
  
"Look luv, I. we'll get to the details later. Will you do it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Which part of the word didn't you understand?"  
  
"So you want Angelus to die?"  
  
"I'll find a way. There are other Childer."  
  
"Right."  
  
Buffy still stood at the door. Now Spike got up and reached behind her to close it. In the same time he set his other hand on the other side of her head.  
  
"As you probably know, Angelus didn't sire much Childer. The only choice you really have are Dru and me. And hell, who knows where she is now. So I'm the only one that can help."  
  
"But you won't."  
  
"Not unless I get what I want." He said in a low voice.  
  
Buffy sighed and bared her neck.  
  
"Just do it. Go ahead."  
  
"Ha. I knew it, you would do anything for your precious Angel. But this is too easy, Buffy, I will turn you when 'I' think it's the right time. Maybe when you're 22 or so, I'll see. Was it a promise?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, then I'll go to the poof and give him the blood, he'll live."  
  
"Get going!"  
  
Spike went to get his duster and muttered something under his breath. Together they left his crypt and he jumped in his DeSoto.  
  
"Oh, and Spike?"  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"Don't you dare let him die, or I'll stake you myself."  
  
"I know that junk already, Slayer, it gets old. Like I said, the poof will stay undead. Oh, and Buffy?"  
  
She stuck her head through the opened window.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't forget. you're mine."  
  
He pressed his lips to hers in a hard kiss. Then he started the car on his way to LA It seemed like Buffy woke up from a bad dream.  
  
"Oh God, what have I done? Giles. okay Buffy, focus here."  
  
As fast as she could, she ran to Giles' place. Everybody was there, waiting for her and Spike to come back. Buffy hesitated before she knocked.  
  
"Buffy! Finally, where is Spike? Angel is getting worse."  
  
"He's on his way now."  
  
"You let him go by himself? He's probably in Brazil right now!"  
  
"No, he's helping Angel, I'm sure. Is it okay if I go home? I have a headache."  
  
"Of course, if we hear anything, I'll call you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Willow stood from her seat beside Giles.  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
Buffy smiled at her friend. She would rather be alone, but if someone was with her, she was glad it was Willow. When they were out on the street on their way to Buffy's house, Willow noticed that her friend was more quiet than usual.  
  
"Buffy, what is it?"  
  
"Why would there be something wrong? I am tired, that's all."  
  
"No need to bite my head off."  
  
The Slayer sighed and sat on a bench.  
  
"I'm sorry Will, it's. I did something terrible."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"You know that Spike went to LA, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and you are sure that he will give his blood."  
  
"Hm, because I made a deal with him."  
  
"A deal? That can be good."  
  
"It's not. I agreed that he can turn me when he wants to."  
  
"Goddess! Why?"  
  
"'Cause Angel would be dead otherwise."  
  
"You have to stake Spike when he comes back."  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
"You have to!"  
  
"I promised."  
  
"A promise to a demon doesn't mean anything. Since when did he keep his promises?"  
  
"Since when did you become so harsh?"  
  
"Since my best friend can become a vampire!"  
  
"You're right, I should stake him, get it over with."  
  
The girls walked on to Buffy's house. In the mean time, Spike was on his way to LA. He hated it that he was about to rescue his sire from death. Of all people in the whole bloody world! But he got what he wanted out of this deal. the Slayer. She was too much of a goody two shoes to back out. Soon she would be his. With that thought he knocked on the door of "Angel Investigations".  
  
"I am insane."  
  
Cordelia opened the door and wanted to smack it right shut. Wesley had heard her go to the door.  
  
"Cordelia, who is that?"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Let him in, he's here to help."  
  
"Huh? Well, if you say so."  
  
Spike smirked when he got through the door, finally.  
  
"Thanks, pet. Where's the poof?"  
  
"Downstairs, in his bedroom."  
  
Without hesitating Spike walked to Angel's room. He saw his sire laying in the bed. Angel felt really bad, he was sweating and almost delirious. He looked at the end of the bed.  
  
"Spike. come. to kill me?"  
  
Spike sat next to him and smiled.  
  
"I guessed you would think that. No Angelus, I'm here to. hm. save you."  
  
"Why. should. you?"  
  
"Someone asked it. Did me an offer I couldn't refuse."  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Angel wanted to sit up but he didn't have the strength.  
  
"Let. me die. You aren't;.. getting. close to her."  
  
"Guess what, mate, I already am."  
  
He got in gameface and bit his sire. The rich blood filled his mouth.  
  
"Bloody hell, Angel, you still taste good. Drink!"  
  
Angel shook his head.  
  
"You want to kill her? You will, you know.. Buffy still loves you, do it for her."  
  
Eventually Spike sliced his wrist with his fangs. He pushed it against Angel's lips.  
  
"Drink."  
  
Angel didn't like it, but he did it. Spike felt himself weakening. He stopped Angel before he drank too much.  
  
"That's enough. I have to go hunt."  
  
He staggered out of the room. Wesley stopped him before he stepped outside.  
  
"It's light out, Spike."  
  
"Oh, I'm just gonna lay down then."  
  
He collapsed on the sofa.  
  
"Geez, he has it bad."  
  
"It's the blood loss. I hope Angel is okay."  
  
Wesley contacted Giles who in turn called Buffy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy, Angel is alright. Spike came in time."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
She put the phone down and started to panic. Angel was getting better, that was good. Spike coming back to Sunnydale was bad.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god."  
  
She called Willow."  
  
"Hi Buffy."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"No one else calls at 6 in the morning."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No biggie. What's up?"  
  
"Angel is back on his feet. almost."  
  
"Yay! You don't sound glad?"  
  
"It means the deal is on."  
  
"Stake him, Buffy, just do it."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I should have done it a long time ago."  
  
"Good. Can you handle it?"  
  
"I'm the Slayer, I have to handle."  
  
Spike woke up with a splitting headache.  
  
"Bloody hell. Is this what you get for helping? No wonder I'm on the bad side."  
  
Wesley came into the room.  
  
"Hello Spike, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like a truck hit me."  
  
"I'll get you some blood."  
  
Within a few minutes, Spike had a cup of warm blood in his hands. He could tell it was from a pig, but he didn't mind.  
  
"Angel woke several hours ago. He asked for you."  
  
"Tell him I don't want to see him. I'm out of here as soon as the sun sets."  
  
"You're going to talk to me, Spike."  
  
The younger vampire turned around at the sound of his name. His sire stood in the doorway. He was still weak, but he would live.  
  
"No."  
  
"Talk to me, boy."  
  
Wesley snuck out of the room at the first possibility. If things got nasty, he wouldn't like being in the middle of it.  
  
Both vampires showed their true faces.  
  
"I'm not doing this, sire."  
  
"You used the right word there. I'm still your sire, boy, and don't forget it."  
  
"Oh, now you're my sire? Where were you when I needed guidance, a sire, a father? Away with Darla, out hunting. The last time you never came back!"  
  
Spike looked like a small boy who was yelling at his dad. Angel felt guilty.  
  
"Will, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't go all broody on me, Angelus, it doesn't suit you."  
  
"Nobody seems to mind."  
  
Spike gave him a sad smile.  
  
"They don't know you as well as I did."  
  
"You're right. Can we talk now?"  
  
"If there's no other way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you do this? Why not let me die, get it over with?"  
  
"She wouldn't have liked it."  
  
"You came here for Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is your record broke, mate? Why, why, why?"  
  
"I know you're good at avoiding, now answer."  
  
"She asked me."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"It's the truth, Angelus. If you don't like it, though."  
  
Angel suddenly realized what the real reason was.  
  
"You love her, don't you? You couldn't deny her this, even if it almost killed you to do it. it's just like with Dru.  
  
"Leave Druscilla out of this!"  
  
"You worshipped her. and now it's Buffy."  
  
"No."  
  
"Look at me. I said look at me!"  
  
Spike did as asked, but saw no anger in the brown eyes of his sire, just sadness.  
  
"I thought so. Does she know?"  
  
"No, and she never will. Happy now? Let me go, Angel."  
  
Angel nodded and Spike got out of LA as soon as he could. Buffy was patrolling on the cemetery. Willow couldn't go with her tonight, because she had a date.  
  
"Just my luck. When I need someone to talk, they're all gone."  
  
"I'm here, luv, talk."  
  
Buffy turned and raised the stake.  
  
"Where are you, Spike? Come out and fight like a. well, demon."  
  
The vampire came out from behind a tree.  
  
"You want to fight me, Slayer?"  
  
"Damn right."  
  
Before she could change her mind, she attacked him with a couple of vicious blows, which he all blocked. With his defense, he couldn't cover all his body and with a kick she send him flying on his back. She kneeled beside him and poised the stake at his chest.  
  
"I thought we had a deal, Slayer?"  
  
"I don't make deals with demons."  
  
"I did my part."  
  
"How do I know Angel doesn't die of poisoning in five days from now?"  
  
"He won't."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"I always keep my promises."  
  
He looked sincere.  
  
"Like that time you said you would never come back? I wish I could believe you, Spike, really."  
  
"Get it over with then, Slayer. Just kill me. But remember that you're the one to blame if it goes wrong."  
  
Spike raised his hands in surrender. He was ready to die and refused to beg for his life. Buffy got up and put the stake away.  
  
"Get up."  
  
With his eyes fixed on the Slayer, Spike got on his feet.  
  
"So, the deal is still on?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She bared her neck, silently saying goodbye to her friends.  
  
"You're not even going to fight?"  
  
"If a demon can keep his promises, so can I."  
  
She felt him coming closer. When he stood right in front of her, she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of his fangs piercing her skin. She felt nothing. Buffy opened her eyes and saw Spike standing there, looking at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
His fingertips traced her cheeks.  
  
"Not yet, Buffy. You are beautiful now, but it only gets better. And I want everyone to know it, so they can give you your soul back."  
  
"Now I'm confused. You want me even with my soul?"  
  
"Yeah. Got to run, luv, I hear someone coming."  
  
Again he kissed her and hurried to the trees. He was out of sight in a few seconds.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Buffy, where are you?"  
  
"Here, Will, where is Tara?"  
  
"She said that I worried too much about you, that you're a though girl. And the she brought me here."  
  
"I'm fine, Will, Tara was right."  
  
"I know, found Spike yet?"  
  
"Er. no. haven't seen him."  
  
"Oh, that's a good thing then."  
  
"Yeah. are we going home."  
  
"My house? Cookies and videos?"  
  
"The perfect night for me."  
  
Spike was on cloud 9, the closest he would ever get to the sun again. He had the Slayer where he wanted her. Angel was still in his office in LA, cursing himself because he let Spike go.  
  
"Angel, stop brooding, do something about it!"  
  
He looked at Cordelia. She sat in his office chair, tapping her foot.  
  
"You think I should?"  
  
"I don't know what's up with Spike. him saving you and all. But he's still a demon, I don't trust him. Angelus raised him, he can't be any less evil."  
  
"No. Spike isn't like Angelus."  
  
Angel felt guilty after the tirade of his Childe. He knew that Spike was a very emotional demon, with the most human emotions first: love and jealousy.  
  
"I'll be on my way to Sunnydale, if anyone asks."  
  
Willow and Buffy sat in the living room watching movies, but Buffy noticed her attention was with Spike. He definitely was a good kisser.  
  
"Earth to Buffy."  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"You were light-years away."  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"I think we need a girltalk here. oh gosh, that sounded like Cordy."  
  
"It wasn't that bad, Will." Smiled her friend.  
  
"Well, who's the guy?"  
  
"No guy. I'm too busy for guys."  
  
"Buffy, it's Willow, your best friend. You can tell me, you know."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Buffy!!! He's the bad guy! William the Bloody and all. Big Bad."  
  
"I know, but he was sweet. He doesn't want to turn me without my soul and he kissed me."  
  
"Kissed you? Spike? So you did meet him tonight?"  
  
"Yes, sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I was the one that said you should kill him."  
  
"I guess I better go home now. mum will be worried if I stay away too long."  
  
"Want me to walk you?"  
  
"No, I'm a big girl, I can manage."  
  
"Good night, Buff."  
  
Buffy hugged her friend and got on her way home. She was almost there when she heard someone scream.  
  
Four vampires were attacking a little girl.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
They all looked up.  
  
"Pick on someone of your own size."  
  
The vamps let the girl go and turned to her.  
  
"Who might you be?"  
  
"Doesn't matter.. the only thing that counts is this pointy wooden thing, called a stake."  
  
"It's the Slayer!"  
  
"Right, sure. It's good that we brought a few friends then."  
  
About twenty vamps surrounded the Slayer. She plunged a stake in the one closest to her. Within seconds, they were all fighting her. She knew she couldn't last much longer. One of them knocked her out. Buffy was glad she didn't feel the pain anymore. After his encounter with the Slayer, Spike had walked through the cemetery all night. He had heard a scream too, but didn't pay much attention to it.  
  
Suddenly Buffy's voice come floating towards him. Always in for a good show, Spike went to watch.  
  
What he saw made him angry. Nobody attacked the Slayer like this. Cowards! The vampires never realized what hit them. Spike staked five, the rest ran. One was brave enough to stay a second longer.  
  
"The Slayer is ours."  
  
"I beg to differ, mate. I claimed her long ago.. she's mine."  
  
"Yeah. where is the mark?"  
  
"I don't have to show you any mark, minion! I am a master vampire and I don't owe you an explanation. Now go before I change my mind and stake you."  
  
"Sure master, no problem."  
  
The vampire ran faster than humanly possible.  
  
"Don't you just love power?"  
  
He kneeled beside Buffy. She looked bad, covered with bruises. Her heart beat slow and unsteadily.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
It was in a whisper, he barely heard it.  
  
"Yes, luv?"  
  
"I'm sorry about our deal."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause it can't go through. I have to break my promise."  
  
"You're not dying on me, Buffy. don't you dare."  
  
"Goodbye, Spike."  
  
She fell unconscious, and for a moment, he didn't know what to do. She would be dead before he got her to a hospital.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy."  
  
He bit her, hoping he didn't hurt her too much. Then he slashed his wrist and held it to her mouth.  
  
He felt her swallow his blood. His feelings became confused. He was proud and sad at the same time. After the wound closed he picked her up and took her to his crypt.  
  
Angel wasn't sure why he went to Sunnydale in the first place. It was a mistake. he had moved to LA to forget, no, to let Buffy forget him. Maybe it was because of Spike he was here. That bloke always managed to get himself into trouble. Angel went straight to the watcher's house.  
  
Buffy felt incredible. Before she opened her eyes she stretched like a cat. Then she looked around in the crypt. After a few seconds she noticed the sleeping form on the other side of the room. Her first reaction was to attack it, but then she remembered.  
  
"Sire."  
  
Spike woke up from the noise. He saw the Slayer standing in the middle of his crypt.  
  
"What is it, pet?"  
  
"Thirsty."  
  
"Come here."  
  
He embraced her and offered his neck. Spike felt the sting of her fangs piercing his skin.  
  
"That's enough. Feel better?"  
  
"Yeah, much."  
  
"You can let go of me now, Slayer."  
  
When he looked at her he was shocked to see tears in her eyes.  
  
"Is that why you don't want me? Because I was a Slayer?"  
  
"Don't ever think that! I love the Slayer in you."  
  
"Why didn't you let me die? It would've made it so much easier."  
  
"I told you that you are mine, pet. Death doesn't change that."  
  
"Can we go hunt, Spike? I'm thirsty."  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
Spike had thought about keeping Buffy the way she was. But he wanted her with a soul. He wanted the real version of his Slayer back.  
  
Giles jumped when he heard someone knock on the door.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Hello, Rupert. May I come in?"  
  
Giles gestured to come further.  
  
"I take it you are cured?"  
  
"Yeah, Spike came in time. But I have a strange feeling there is something wrong. Spike was hiding. well, something."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"He wouldn't help me if his own life depended on it. What did you promise or gave him?"  
  
"Nothing as far as I know. If someone knows, it's Buffy;"  
  
"Is she at home?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Angel ran to Buffy's house but realized he couldn't just barge in there. He went to Willow's house instead. Willow was still up, checking her email.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What did Spike get out of the deal?"  
  
Will feared his reaction on her answer.  
  
"Honest? He got Buffy."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He saw what happened to you. He wanted Buffy as his Childe. She could keep her soul and stay a Slayer."  
  
"Damn."  
  
He burst out the house before Willow could stop him.  
  
Buffy and Spike walked through the cemetery. He took her to her watcher, so that he could perform the spell.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To an old friend of yours, luv."  
  
"Can I kill him?"  
  
Spike sighed. "You know, you're a perfect vampire."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
He was surprised to hear that answer.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I can feel. you know. just like you."  
  
"That's a sign of strength. You will be one of the greatest, luv."  
  
They kissed each other in the middle of the cemetery. right in front of a shocked Angel.  
  
"I knew it! Damn you, Spike!"  
  
Angel wanted to attack Spike, but got flung back.  
  
"No one attacks my sire."  
  
Buffy stated it calmly and only then Angel noticed the pale skin and fierce eyes.  
  
"No! It can't be."  
  
"I'm sorry Angelus, but it is. I had to."  
  
"Don't make me laugh, boy."  
  
A small hand picked him of the ground.  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
Angel looked up and saw the golden eyes of a demon. Buffy was nothing more than a demon. He did the only thing he could do at the moment. Let the other demon feel his power.  
  
"Be careful, Childe. you may be powerful, but I am you master."  
  
She let him go, turning to Spike.  
  
"Nobody is her master, Angelus. She chooses to be with me."  
  
"Let it be, Angel, the old Buffy is no more. Twenty vamps attacked me, almost beat me to death. Spike came in time to see me die. He turned me."  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
Spike nodded and laid his arm around Buffy's waist.  
  
"Yeah, it was too late to do anything else. Go back to LA, there's nothing you can do here. Come on, pet, we are going home."  
  
"But you said I could kill something."  
  
"Not tonight, pet."  
  
Angel just stood there and watched his Childe and his Slayer walk away. He had to let this know to the gang. He ran all the way to Giles' house.  
  
"Oh, Angel. Have you found her?"  
  
"Yes. she's a vampire, Rupert."  
  
"Excuse me, a what?"  
  
"Apparently she was beaten up by a gang of vamps. Spike found and turned her."  
  
"That. Buffy would never let herself be turned. Then. she is.. dead."  
  
Giles' mind went blank. Angel felt the same grief, but he knew what had to be done.  
  
"We have to kill her, Rupert. She's too powerful. If her strength increases, not even a Slayer can beat her."  
  
"Right, I'll call everyone. Willow, Xander. Do you know where Spikes hide- outs are?"  
  
"Some of them."  
  
"We'll start there."  
  
The Scoobies gathered half an hour after the call.  
  
"What's up Giles?"  
  
"Did something happen to Buffy?"  
  
Both angel and Giles turned away from Willow. She was a girl with strong intuition and she could feel the tension.  
  
"Spike has her and we have to find them. Angel knows a few places, you got with him."  
  
Without asking further Xander, Willow, Tara and Anya let the Watcher's house. Spike knew that they were gonna hunt him down. That's why he went to the lion's den. Together with Buffy he knocked on Giles' door.  
  
"Buffy. Spike. I won't let you in."  
  
"You know, Watcher, I've been here before. We promise we won't hurt you." Spike said with a wicked grin.  
  
"Alright, I've got nothing to loose."  
  
Spike disagreed, but he kept that to himself. From the moment Buffy was in the room, she whispered something in Spike's ear.  
  
"Can she take a bath here?"  
  
"Sure, you know the way."  
  
When the men heard the water running, Spike started talking.  
  
"Alright, she can't hear us now. I want you to do something for me, Watcher."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Give the Slayer her soul back."  
  
"Going soft, Spike?"  
  
The vampire's head shot up. He had expected that the watcher would jump and go fetch everything.  
  
"No, I just want her with a soul. So. are you helping me or not?"  
  
"Why should I? So she can get stronger? Help you destroy the world? How long would it take before she lost her soul again?"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Spike jumped and ran off to the bathroom. Buffy sat in the corner of the room, wrapped in a towel.  
  
"What's wrong, luv? What happened?"  
  
"Get away from me! I heard you.. you want to give me my soul back."  
  
"You weren't supposed to hear that. But yeah, I want the old Buffy back."  
  
"But why? She was. bossy and bitchy."  
  
"And I love that in her, in you. But if you don't want to, I'm not gonna force you."  
  
He hugged her and kissed her nose.  
  
"Your choice."  
  
"If you love the soul, give him to me."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I will ask Giles myself. He can't refuse me anything."  
  
They went downstairs, where Giles sat waiting for them.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Giles, can you. change me?"  
  
"Like I said to Spike, I don't see why. You aren't our Buffy anymore."  
  
She went in gameface and slammed him into the wall. When Buffy attempted to bite him, she felt strong arms encircle her waist. Her sire whispered in her ear.  
  
"Luv, don't. he just wants what's best for you. He will do the spell."  
  
"He said I'm not their Buffy."  
  
"Well, that's true, you're my Buffy now."  
  
Giles watched how Spike took care of his Childe. Maybe it wasn't that bad, a second vampire with a soul. But he couldn't.she had to die. But the only person that could take her, perhaps, was Angel.  
  
"Alright, I will do it. I need supplies and I don't have them here."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow, your lair."  
  
Spike nodded and went to the door.  
  
"Er. Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where is your lair?"  
  
"Cemetery, Batemans crypt."  
  
The couple walked away. Spike realized the danger of the watcher coming to his lair.  
  
"Luv, can you go to the crypt? Don't let anybody in."  
  
"I'm not some doll that you have to take care off, like."  
  
She swallowed the last word, but Spike knew what she meant.  
  
"You're not Dru, and I know that. But even you can have problems if you're overpowered."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To finish something."  
  
The gang came back empty-handed. Giles was the one with the good news. He told them everything he knew.  
  
"We can surprise them, it's the only way."  
  
They all agreed and went their separate ways. Angel crashed at Giles', since he was used to have vamps in the house.  
  
Willow went to the dorm where she and Buffy stayed during the week. She couldn't believe that her friend was turned in someone who she was destined to kill. When Willow opened the door, she saw a dark figure standing in the corner.  
  
"Come out or I'll turn you into a frog."  
  
"We can't have that, now can we?"  
  
"Spike! Why are you here, I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I know, it would be easier if I went straight to my lair. I'm here to ask you a favor, Red."  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't think you have much choice. Do you want your friend back?"  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
Then you have to do the spell for me, again. And right this time.  
  
"I still have everything and an orb. It was for Angel. Angelus actually."  
  
"Hm, of course. Just do it."  
  
"Can you help? You have to say a few words in Latin."  
  
"Give me that soddin spell."  
  
Spike tried to say the words right while the witch set up everything.  
  
"How long does it take?"  
  
"I don't know, it could be minutes, maybe hours."  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud! Does anybody know anything in this damn town!"  
  
"I'm trying Spike, I want her back too."  
  
"Yeah, sorry, got carried away. I just. miss her, you know."  
  
Willow was amazed about the emotions Spike went through in a matter of minutes. Why the Watchers claimed that demons didn't possess them, was beyond her.  
  
Buffy, on her part, was anxious to get out and hunt. Her instinct said to just go for it, but she remembered the warning of her sire and stayed inside.  
  
"Your turn, Spike."  
  
He said the words in a clear voice and prayed to God the devil and everybody else who could hear him, that this would work.  
  
The rest of the Scoobies weren't going back to their beds, at least two of them were researching. Angel and Giles still didn't believe the fact hat a Slayer could turn into a vampire.  
  
"It happened before."  
  
"When?"  
  
"700 years back. the Slayer was sucked dry by an insane vampire who wanted to know what it would be like. She got burned at the stake after 50 years."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"People thought she was a witch because she didn't age."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"We have to kill her before she becomes too strong. It's that simple."  
  
Angel said it in a low, sad voice. It would be the other way around this time. His love was going to hell now.  
  
"I'm doing it now, none of the others have to see it."  
  
Before Giles could stop him, Angel was on his way to the Bateman crypt.  
  
"Goddess, I summon thy."  
  
Willow looked weird and the orb was glowing. She said words in Latin and ancient Greek where Spike didn't understand one word. Then, she collapsed and the orb stayed dark.  
  
Buffy's eyes flashed and she fell on the ground, in pain. When she lifter her head, she remembered nothing. She noticed that she was in a crypt, not her normal kind of hangout.  
  
"Okay, I must have been out cold if I went to this place."  
  
Spike concerns went out to Willow first. She stayed unconscious for a long time. He had removed all the herbs and laid her on the bed. After a few minutes her eyes fluttered.  
  
"Hey pet, are you alright?"  
  
"You are here, why? Buffy has her soul back, I hope. Go to her, she will need someone to take care of her."  
  
Spike stood up and wanted to bolt out of the crypt.  
  
"Hey! Good luck."  
  
Willow smiled at him and he smiled back before running out the door.  
  
The souled vampire and ex-watcher were on their way to the crypt too. Buffy heard their voices. She waited until she saw the two men.  
  
"Giles! Angel!"  
  
Angel didn't expect the girl to throw herself in his arms. This wasn't the vampire Buffy he encountered a few days earlier.  
  
"How did you find me? Do you know why I'm here? Because there's just no way that I went here on my own."  
  
With a brief look to Giles Angel decided to take his chance.  
  
"It's all my fault, Buffy. Don't you feel anything strange?"  
  
"No, at least I don't think so."  
  
Angel gently took her hand and placed it on her chest, where her heart should beat.  
  
"No! Angel, I can't feel my heart beating! Am I dead?"  
  
"I think the correct term is undead."  
  
Buffy thought that her watcher had just gone insane. Since nobody else found it funny, she knew there was something wrong.  
  
"You are serious. Please say this didn't happen."  
  
She sobbed in Angel's shirt. It was obvious to the two men that she didn't lose her soul.  
  
"Maybe it's because she's a Slayer. come, let's take you home. We'll tell you everything."  
  
Spike watched the entire exchange from the shadows. He had gotten very angry when she flung herself at Angel. Soon after that he realized that she didn't remember any of the previous events. And the others would change the whole story so he would turn into the bad guy. He wanted to act, but didn't.  
  
He took his chance to hear Angel's explanation.  
  
The latter accompanied the former Slayer to the watcher's house. For her it was all a blur, but Angel had said that it would come back.  
  
"What do I do now?"  
  
"I think it's wise if you left the country. Go somewhere people don't know you."  
  
"No, that's out of the question. I mean, what about the Slayer thing, and you guys."  
  
"Buffy, we'll find a way. We want you safe."  
  
The slayer pulled away from her friends.  
  
"You know that's impossible. I'm a Slayer. or used to be. It won't change now. I'll never be 'safe' as you put it."  
  
She ran from them, didn't want the big changes of a life as vampire. She stopped in the park, where she plopped on a bench.  
  
"Hey little girl, why so sad?"  
  
Buffy looked up to the man in front of her. Her Slayersense kicked in.  
  
"My whole life is a mess."  
  
"What would you say if I make it go away."  
  
She grinned widely.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. Besides. why would you suck someone of your own kind dry?" the vampire still had an expression of surprise on his face when Buffy jammed a stake through his heart.  
  
"Ow, nice one, luv."  
  
"Spike!"  
  
Somehow the demon recognized his sire.  
  
"You! You did this to me!"  
  
A violent kick sent him to the ground.  
  
"Damn, that actually hurt. I helped you!"  
  
"Save that for someone who believes it, Spike."  
  
"Slayer, don't do this. Try to remember the vampires."  
  
"Which one? I slayed so many."  
  
Suddenly the truth hit her.  
  
"But, how come? I died. I thought you would be happy."  
  
"No luv, not at all."  
  
He hugged her and she let him. Angel was nice and protective, but Spike understood her. She was glad that he was her sire.  
  
"Spike, I'm so scared."  
  
"I know, luv, I know. it will be alright."  
  
"That's just it. it won't. Who am I ? A vampire slayer turned into a vampire. Damn!"  
  
Buffy got angry at herself and the situation.  
  
"Don't. You stay a Slayer! Your strength grows, you will do so much to the vamps that no one dares to come in Sunnydale ever again."  
  
"That's the first time you said such nice things about me."  
  
"Well, it's my job. being your sire and."  
  
He didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me."  
  
"My. boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, that sounds so. Angel. not for me."  
  
"Something else then.. my big bad."  
  
"I settle for that."  
  
The couple went back to the crypt. The Scooby gang wouldn't start looking for Buffy until the next night. They were too baffled to do anything else then talk.  
  
Spike was wrong, the Scooby gang came the same night.  
  
"What do you all think?"  
  
"We have to kill her. When she is with Spike, the risks of losing her soul are too great."  
  
"Giles! How can you even say that!"  
  
"Rupert is right."  
  
"Angel!"  
  
"I'm sorry willow, but that's the truth."  
  
"No, I'm not a part of this. Xander?"  
  
"Buffy is still our friend, she has her soul. If you try to kill her, we can't stop you. Don't think we will be friends after this."  
  
Angel and Giles at alone and had their doubts too.  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"You know what I was capable of without my soul. I stayed away from Buffy to never let it happen again."  
  
Buffy and Spike slept in the crypt when Angel burst in. They were both surprised. Angel had a stake in his hand when Spike yelled at him.  
  
"Angelus, don't you dare! I saved your ass a few days ago!!! If you kill her, you have two deaths on your hands. A lot more guilt on your soul. Don't you dare leave me alone in this world!"  
  
Angel backed away. he couldn't do it.  
  
"Buffy, come here."  
  
Spike looked at his sire.  
  
"We'll go away, to Europe. You'll never see us again."  
  
His sire suddenly smiled lightly.  
  
"Why do I find that hard to believe?"  
  
"Don't know, mate. All I know is that I don't want you near her."  
  
The vampire and his Childe left the crypt.  
  
"Why do we have to go away? I know you have problems with Angel, but."  
  
"The world problem doesn't even come close, Slayer. But you can't be near him, you might loose your soul."  
  
He looked really concerned.  
  
"God Spike, you are such an idiot!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I mean, how can you even think that I would choose Angel over you. You're my sire and such a sweet guy."  
  
"Shsh, don't say that out loud."  
  
"Make me."  
  
He took her lips in a long kiss. Afterwards she leaned against him and he whispered:  
  
"We'll stay. but not where they can find us."  
  
They stayed in Sunnydale for years. The Scooby Gang was still together and they were sometimes amazed at the ease everything went. "Ow, another one down." "Yeah, vamps are getting weaker by the day." Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara and Giles celebrated another victory. From the shadows two figures watched. "Let them think it was all them luv, we know better." 


End file.
